


Co Op Games

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cis Dan Kuroto, Cis Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Costume Kink, Desk Sex, Floor Sex, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Parad and Kuroto have some fun in the aftermath of the Genm: Tricks special
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Parad
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	Co Op Games

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my dear [MarineHaddock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock) told me about Parad and Kuroto having that *eyebrow wiggles* energy at the end of the Genm "Tricks" special ages ago and I've had a few IdeasTM ever since. And now that I've finally seen them give each other little knife cat smirks, Parad gently touch Kuroto, Kuroto tenderly hold Parad's shoulder and weirdly stroke the Dr. Pac-Man mask after Parad wore it, I'm just... Yeah. Gonna remix that scene.

"Take off that stupid mask," Kuroto demanded the second Parad stepped through the door.

Underneath it, Parad just smirked. "You know what? I don't think I will." 

He strolled into the room, ignoring Kuroto's glare as he set the gashats he took from Emu and the others on the table next to Kuroto's Legend Rider collection, going about his business like usual. When the gashats were safely in place, Kuroto reached up, for the mask Parad assumed, so he caught his wrist. He gripped a little tighter than he usually would, squeezing down to the bone, and Kuroto's face shifted slightly in discomfort. He twisted his wrist, trying to wrestle it from Parad's grip, but the bugster clutched even tighter, taking a step forward to put pressure on him. Kuroto stood his ground, and their chests bumped. If Parad leaned forward a little more, he could probably kiss Kuroto through the mask, and he chuckled at the thought.

Parad opted to push Kuroto back instead, making him stumble a little. Using the momentum he gained, he shoved Kuroto to sit on a nearby desk, climbing on top of him quickly, being careful with the knee he pressed up between Kuroto's legs. He forced Kuroto's wrist down onto the tabletop while his hand other started roaming across Kuroto's body, starting from his throat, squeezing it gently before sliding down his chest, tracing light patterns all the way down to his hips. He untucked a bit of Kuroto's shirt, sliding his gloved hand into the opening to draw little patterns against Kuroto's skin. The man shuddered, and Parad chuckled, sliding his hand further up until his thumb brushed a nipple, slowly hardening from touch and the coolness of the office.

From they way they were pushed together, Parad could feel Kuroto getting harder against his leg, and warmth bubbled up somewhere from deep in his gut. A cheshire grin spread across his face, and he hummed, "Ohh, is that the real reason you wanted me to take this off?" He trailed his hand down, slipping it out of Kuroto's shirt to squeeze between where they were pressed flush. The grin grew even wider when he felt Kuroto twitch through his jeans, hips shifting uncomfortably. “Does the mask turn you on, _shachou?_

" Shut up," Kuroto shuddered again and attempted to tug his wrist free, other hand clutching the lapel of Parad's trench coat, like he was at war with himself to push Parad away or draw him in closer. Parad threw his head back and laughed, "Like that too, huh?" He shifted his leg back to make more room for his hand to start rubbing Kuroto's cock through the fabric.

Usually Parad would be preoccupied with biting and sucking marks into Kuroto's skin, but with the mask on, he had to find other ways to tease. It was like a little handicap for their usual game, and once he got that in his head, he got even more enthusiastic to go all in and get Kuroto off without his mouth.

He trailed his hand away from Kuroto's dick to start tearing open his shirt and pulling it from his jeans. Kuroto hissed as the cold air of the office hit his exposed chest, and Parad didn't let him recover, eagerly pinching and rolling a nipple between gloved fingers to make him suck in a ragged gasp. Kuroto's foot scrabbled against the leg of the desk, trying to find the best position for leverage to grind himself against Parad's knee.

The clanging of a desk drawer being opened roughly drew his attention and he looked up just in time to see Kuroto's free hand pull out the lube. Oh, so he wanted to go even further, huh? Parad could play with that.

"You're gonna have to prep yourself," Parad bumped his forehead against Kuroto's forgetting about the mask in the heat of the moment and trying to go in for a kiss. 

"What?" Kuroto hissed, "You're the one who wants to put it in, so the least you can do is prep me." 

"And ruin these nice gloves?" Parad held up his hand and wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

Kuroto didn't even have a proper response for that and shoved the bottle into Parad's hands, sliding back onto the desk to lie comfortably across it and start shedding his pants. Parad couldn't help but giggle again. Kuroto squirmed impatiently when he wasn't doing anything and propped himself up on an elbow to demand he hurry up. But Parad managed to destroy any retorts by lifting the mask up just enough to reveal his mouth and biting down on the tip of one of the gloves. His smile grew even wider as he heard the ragged hitch in Kuroto's breathing as he slowly pulled the glove off with his teeth.

It burst into pixels as he tossed it aside and slipped the mask back down. Slowly, he drizzled lube all over his fingers and set the bottle aside on the desk so he could hold Kuroto's hip with one hand and delicately circle his hole with the other. Kuroto didn't even bother to bite down on his whimpers this time, and Parad couldn't help but feel accomplished. Usually, it'd take them a while to get Kuroto to this state, this had to be a sub 20 at least because he'd always be holding back insisting 'God didn't make pitiful noises, Parad,' instead.

Feeling emboldened, he shoved his finger in, and Kuroto hissed painfully, wincing and clenching around the intrusion. Kuroto slammed his hand on the desk, glaring up at Parad, "Slow down," he growled.

Parad grimaced and pulled his finger back out slowly. He lubed his fingers up again and tried to build the mood up again, eventually getting Kuroto to make those soft little noises he loved so much. When he felt ready, he started pressing in, more gently this time and Kuroto genuinely gasped at the feeling, making Parad feel even prouder of himself.

He took his time, slowly working open until the human was demanding he go harder. Just to tease, took his time building Kuroto up to the usual fast and rough pace he liked to be fingered at, making him growl in annoyance around the little moans and whimpers of pleasure.

Finally, when Kuroto felt ready, he slipped his fingers out and slid his dick in roughly. He kept up a pretty even pace at first, his hips only stuttering when Kuroto clenched down on him in a wonderful way, but eventually he started to lose his focus.

Parad wanted to do his usual kisses and bites across Kuroto's collarbones and neck. He wanted to feel the heat of flushed skin against his pixels and trace Kuroto's straining and flexing neck muscles with his tongue. As much of a motivation to do good without all that this mask handicap was, it was starting to distract him with how much he missed being able to press his face and mouth against Kuroto's.

He must've slowed down enough for Kuroto to get his bearings, finally pulling the mask off him roughly. Parad sighed as the cold air of the office hit his face, but Kuroto didn't even give him time to savor the moment. It had to have been milliseconds before Kuroto's burning skin and the slick slide of his lips pressed against him, making him grin impossibly wide. Being deprived of the sensations of kissing made them so much sharper and delightful than before. Kuroto held the mask in hand until they messily broke apart to let the human up for air. The mask slipped from Kuroto's hand in his dizzy, breathless haze, clattering to the ground and rolling away somewhere under the desk where it burst into pixels and disappeared.

As if the clattering noise of it hitting the floor was the shot from a relay pistol, Parad threw away the mostly passive role he'd been playing in this game, lifting Kuroto up excitedly to spill them both against the ground. Parad landed above him on hands and knees, scrambling for his neck to leave bites and kisses relishing in the salty taste of skin and sweat he'd been missing out on this whole time. Kuroto bit his lip with that little smirk of his, reaching down for Parad's cock, and he shuffled forward on his knees to stick it back in him. He openly moaned before ducking his head back down to lick his way into Kuroto's mouth.

Parad thrust into Kuroto hard, pace uneven and frantic in his excitement at finally getting to fully experience their usual game after depriving himself with the handicap of the mask for so long. All too soon, the heat and pressure pooling in his belly started to become overwhelming, and his breathing got harsh and ragged as Parad felt his orgasm approaching. When it finally happened, he cried out, burying his face into Kuroto's neck as he sparked and glitched through his climax, pixels buzzing and stinging against Kuroto's thighs and ass. Kuroto moaned at the sharp electric bites on his skin, he always liked a little pain with pleasure and usually it was enough to make them come together.

This time, Parad had no idea if Kuroto had even come as he laid there in his post-orgasmic haze, flickering like a bugged out TV screen. The aftershocks of pleasure made parts of him flare with rainbow bursts of pixels. Kuroto was impatiently pushing at him, demanding he get to come, too, and Parad laughed weakly against his pulse point. Once he finally felt like he could move again, he pulled out and crawled down Kuroto's body. If he wanted to be worshipped, Parad could easily arrange that, especially after being such a good player two; even if he was a bit whiner than normal.

Parad sucked Kuroto's still hard and aching cock into his mouth, savoring the feel of it on his tongue. Maybe they'd have to try restraining him from using it more often, the feeling of using it after missing it for so long was delicious. This blowjob was sloppier and more hurried than most of his other ones, but he made up for it in obvious enthusiasm. Kuroto seemed to enjoy it at least, since he blew his load in record time, and that's what mattered here.

After sucking all the cum off Kuroto's dick, Parad got to his feet to costume change to his default and get something for Kuroto to clean up with. When he finally came back and started wiping the human down, he was surprised by strong, slender arms suddenly wrapping around his neck. He was pulled flush to Kuroto's body, his pants falling into the lukewarm, slimy mess on Kuroto's belly and thighs. He smacked at Kuroto playfully.

"Disgusting."

"We'll deal with it later, you can always costume change for ease of clean up because I had the genius foresight to—" 

Parad hushed him with a soft kiss, "You just want me to switch back to the Dr. Pacman outfit so we can go another round, don't you?" He teased when he pulled back.

Kuroto didn't dignify that with a response, just pulling Parad's head down to cuddle into his neck. Pressing his smile into Kuroto's warmth, Parad had all the answer he needed.


End file.
